Obsessed
by lilmickey2008
Summary: When an ex-girlfriend of Michael's come to Malibu, she wants him back, and is willing to take out anyone to get him back. That includes Miley, of course.
1. Unwanted Visitor

**AN: Enjoy.**

**Chapter One: Unwanted Visitor**

**Michael and Miley sat on his living room couch watching TV. Jackson and Robby Ray were out of town looking at colleges, and Charles was away on business. So, that left Miley, Melody, and Michael to be there all by their lonesome. As she rested her head against his shoulder, Michael calmly excused himself to go upstairs, leaving Miley to sit and watch the TV alone. After about a minute, she heard someone knock on Michael's front door. As she looked out side, she saw a blonde haired girl you was no older than she was. She calmly opened the door, and the young girl looked at Miley, with a confused look on her face.**

"**May I help you?" Miley asked. **

"**Does Michael Harris live here?" She asked in a sweet voice.**

"**Yes, he does." Miley said. "Who may I ask are you?"**

"**He didn't mention me?" She said in a surprised look. "Well, my name is Melanie Goode. I am his girlfriend."**

"**Girlfriend?" Miley said in shock. "That must be some mistake, because I am his girlfriend."**

"**Really?" Melanie said, eying her down. "I don't see why. Why would he want someone like you when he can have me?"**

"**Someone like you?" Miley said back. "Just who in the hell are you supposed to be? Someone who thinks they can walk into someone's house and act like they can just take someone who doesn't belong to them?"**

**At this point, Melanie got right into Miley's face. Her tone changed from a kind one, to a sinister one. Then, she said the most ominous thing to her.**

"**Listen here, little girl. He's mine. If you try to stop me, I'll take you out." Melanie said in a sinister and warning voice.**

"**Ahem." A voice caught their attention. Michael was standing behind Miley, and Melanie looked away, kind of blushing. Michael calmly pulled Miley out of the way, and stepped outside, calmly closing the door leaving Miley inside to watch from the windows.**

"**What are you doing here?" Michael asked.**

"**I am here for you." Melanie said in a sweet voice. "I want us to be together again, like we were."**

"**Come on, not this again." Michael said, running his hands through his hair. "I told you when we broke up in Missouri, you need to move on. You are possessive and crazy. You need help."**

"**I need you Michael." Melanie said. "You are the one I came for, and I am not leaving without you." **

"**It's over Melanie, I mean it." Michael said, anger rising with every word. "Stay away from us, or I will call the cops." Michael turned around and walked into his house. Melanie walked away herself.**

**

* * *

**

"**Michael, who was that?" Miley asked him once he got back into the house.**

"**That was an old girlfriend of mine." Michael said calmly. "She was a little out of wack from the first time that I met her. She grew a little too possessive, and I told her it was over. That wasn't it though. She began stalking me, and I had called the cops on her. That was the last time I saw her until now."**

"**Why didn't you tell me about her?" Miley asked. **

"**Because, I don't love her, I love you." Michael said. Miley looked into his eyes, and knew that he was telling the truth. She walked up to him, and gave him a hug. Michael hugged her back, and in the back of his mind, Melanie was going to be back, and tried something deadly.**

**

* * *

**

**Melanie was stalking around her room, huffing about the exchange that she had with Miley and Michael. How dared she take her man from her. Michael was hers, and she has the nerve to put her dirty hands on him. She took out a picture of Michael and Miley, and lit a lighter under it. She threw the burning picture to the ground, and watched it burn to ashes.**

"**She's mine, Miley Stewart, and if you don't leave him alone, I will take you out." She said in a hateful whisper.**

**AN: How was it? Stay tuned for more! **


	2. Closer Than You Think

**AN: Melanie won't leave Michael alone, and she is way beyond obsession...**

**Chapter Two: Closer Than You Think**

**Michael was sound asleep in his bed with Miley laying right beside him. It was a starry night, and he fell asleep without a worry in the world. He knew that he had a lot to worry about, because Melanie somehow tracked him down, and wasn't going to stop until Michael was hers. He knew how she could be, and that all the people he loved was in danger.** **As he laid there sleep, he heard his cell phone ring. In a sleepy state, he answered it.**

"**Hello." Michael said in a sleepy voice.**

"**Sleeping well?" The voice said on the other end. Michael bolted up, because he knew exactly who this was.**

"**Melanie?" Michael whispered so he wouldn't disturb Miley. "How in the hell did you get this number?"**

"**I have my ways." Melanie said. "Anyways, you belong to me Michael, not that piece of trash you are lying next to."**

"**Don't you talk about her like that!" Michael hissed, anger rising by the passing second.**

"**Look, I'll make this short." Melanie said. "We can either do this the easy way, or the hard way. Either you break up with that hick, or bad things will start to happen."**

"**Go to hell." Michael said angrily.**

"**Fine, enjoy your sleep, and I will see you two later." Melanie said, hanging up. Michael stared at that phone, and then at the sleeping girl beside him. She said that bad things will start to happen, and knowing her, that meant anything. They were in for anything, and anything was going to happen.**

**

* * *

**

**Miley awoken early in the morning, and looked over at the side of the bed, and Michael wasn't there. She got out of bed, and walked down the steps. She saw him laying on the couch, sound asleep. Jst as she stepped into the living room, he sat up, surprising her.**

"**What are you doing down here?" Miley asked him. **

"**I came down here to watch tv, but I must have fell asleep down here." Michael lied. The real reason that he was down here was to make sure that if Melanie tried something, he'd be ready for her.**

"**Melanie called you last night, I woke up and heard you talking to her." Miley said. "She is really into you, isn't she?"**

"**She is." Michael said as Miley sat next to him. "She said that she will break us up, one way or another."**

"**Why is she doing this?" Miley asked.**

"**She is desperate, and people do crazy things when they are desperate." Michael said.**

"**Do you think she will try something?" Miley asked. **

"**Yeah, I know she will." Michael said.**

**AN: R&R to find out what that something is...**


	3. Sorry I Missed You

**AN: Now we see Melanie get just a little closer to Michael.**

**Chapter Three: Sorry I Missed You**

**The house was silent as it's occupants were not home at the moment. Michael and Miley were out for the time being, but believe you me, Melanie was still on their minds, and rightfully so. If you haven't noticed, that chick is crazy. When I say crazy, I mean rubber room for life crazy. Anyway, as the house was silent, until someone decided to come in, uninvited. She stepped into the living room, and looked around.**

"**Nice living room." She said, brushing a few strands of blonde hair out of her face. She looked around downstairs, and noticed that no bedrooms were downstairs. She looked up thee staircase that was by the living room and realized that the bedrooms were up there. She shrugged and calmly walked up. She went into the first room across the hall from the steps and peered inside. This was it.**

**Michael's room.**

**She looked around, and saw that on his computer desk, was a picture of Miley and Michael. She looked at the girl that stole her boyfriend, the country hick that sunk her claws into the man that belonged to her and only her. She calmly sat the picture down, and calmly sat on his bed. She let his smells consume her, and closed her eyes. **

"**So this is the place where he lays his sweet little head every night." She said to herself. She let out a peaceful moan, and calmly rolled off his bed. She looked around for a brief moment, and decided that it was time to leave. She took out a note, kissed the bottom left corner, and dropped it on his bed. She let a small smile, and left the room and the house.**

**

* * *

**

**As soon as Michael and Miley entered the house, Michael knew that something was wrong. Someone or something was here. He cautiously closed the door and began to creep upstairs.**

"**What wrong?" Miley whispered to him. Michael put a finger to his lips to signal for silence. **

"**She's here." Michael whispered. "Melanie was here. I don't know how, but I know that she was here."**

"**What was she doing here?" Miley asked as they both reached his room. **

"**I don't know." Michael said. He opened the door, and looked around. Nothing was out of place, and that was both a gift and a curse. She came here for some reason, and the fact that nothing was out of place was going to make it hard to figure out if anything was missing. Then he noticed a note on his bed. He picked it up, and he saw what it said.**

"**What does it say?" Miley asked. Michael looked directly into her eyes, and read what the note said.**

"'**See you soon.'" Michael said.** **They both looked at the corner note, and it had a small lipstick lip print on it.**

_**She was getting closer...**_

**AN: Next time, Melody attacks someone close to Michael. R&R!**


	4. Consequences

**AN: Melanie attacks close to home. Her target? Read and find out...**

**Chapter Four: Consequences**

**Michael was sitting at an outside diner, all alone. Miley and Lilly were at a studio. So, Michael had the afternoon to himself. Melody was out on her own, and Michael was pretty much on his own to do anything. Melanie was on his mind, and he knew that after she got into his house, he knew that she wasn't going to stop until she succeeded on getting rid of Miley, and he knew that she was going to take this thing a little too far. How far was the million dollar question that he had no answer to.**

"**Hello, Michael." An all too familiar voice called out. Michael looked up, and the female devil was standing there in front of him. Melanie had on one of Michael's t-shirts, and a pair of jeans. She sat down close to him, and smiled. Michael didn't even acknowledge her presence, because he knows that she won't try anything in public.**

"**What do you want?" Michael said gruffly.**

"**You." Melanie said.**

"**I am not yours, I am Miley's boyfriend." Michael said.**

"**Miley, or do you mean Hannah Montana's boyfriend?" Melanie said. Michael looked her directly in the eyes, and Melanie continued.**

"**It's only a blonde wig, and it's not a very good disguise." Melanie said. "Look, I am giving you one last chance, it's me or Miley, and pick right."**

"**Miley." Michael said.**

"**What does that country hick have that I don't?" Melanie asked. **

"**She's cute, she knows me, she has experienced the same pain that I have." Michael said.**

"**Fine if that's the way that you want to play." Melanie said. She got up, and before she left, she turned to Michael with a warning look on her face.**

"**I have ways of getting you back in my life." Melanie hissed. She calmly walked off, and left him to think about that. Michael knew that it wasn't good news, not good at all.**

**

* * *

**

**ONE MILE AWAY...**

**Melody was walking out of a store, about to get into her car. There was no one around, as she pulled out her keys. Just as she was about to get into her car, there was three loud pops, and she felt sharp pains in her body. Her knees buckled, and she fell to the ground gasping for air. She lightly touched her chest, and saw the red blood stains on her body and her hand. She took out her cell phone, and tried to call Michael's number, but the pain was too much for her. Just as she was about to lose consciousness, she saw her attacker.**

**It was Melanie. **

**She stood over Melody, and smiled as she whispered, "Blame Michael for this." Melody took one last breath before she slipped into total darkness.**

**

* * *

**

**Michael was driving home when he got a call from someone, it looked urgent, and Michael decided to answer.**

"**Hello?" Michael said. It was a emergency room doctor. He told him what happened, and Michael almost drove off the road. Melody was shot, and was in critical condition, but just barely alive. Michael drove to the hospital like a bat out of hell, and he was dialing Miley's number to tell her what happened. Michael prayed that his stepsister was alright.**

**

* * *

**"**Hey Hannah, what's up with Michael's crazy ex?" Lola asked Hannah as they walked out to the limousine.**

"**She is just jealous that I am dating him now and that she won't leave it alone." Hannah said. "Wait, he's calling me now. Hello? Oh my god! Alright, I'm on my way."**

"**What's wrong?" Lola asked, looking concerned.**

"**Melody's been shot. We have to go to the hospital." Hannah said getting into the backseat of the limo. In her mind, she knew that Melanie was behind this. She just hoped that Melody was okay. **

**AN: Read to find out what happens next!!!**


	5. Loss

**AN: Read and enjoy.**

**Chapter Five: Loss**

**Michael stared helplessly at the machines that were keeping Melody alive. She laid there, her chest going up and down, tubes helping her breathe running out of her mouth. He stood there rooted to the spot. This was all his fault. If he was with her, she would have been able to protect his stepsister. Michael let a single tear roll down his face. Melody was going to get hers, bank on that.**

"**Michael?" Miley said as she approached him. Michael didn't tear himself away from Melody's figure.**

"**Michael? What happened?" Miley asked.**

"**Melanie shot her three times. One bullet nicked her lung." Michael said, still not looking at her. "I am not going to leave her now. I just can't."**

"**Sure." Miley said. "Does Charles know?" **

"**Yeah, he's on his way back now." Michael said. "I am going to kill Melanie as soon as I see her."**

"**Michael, come on." Miley said. "That isn't important right now, what is important is that you stay with her."**

"**What about you?" Michael asked her.**

"**I'll stay with Lilly." Miley said. "Call me when she wakes up."**

"**Thanks." Michael said. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and walked away. Michael smiled lightly, and continued to watch his stepsister.**

**

* * *

**

**Michael looked out of the hospital window, watching the beautiful California night. He looked back, and saw Melody peacefully sleeping, no longer needing that tube to breathe. She has been out for a while, and she needed her rest. Michael sat in a chair in the corner of the room, and closed his eyes. Soon enough, he was asleep.**

"**Michael?" Someone said. Michael jumped up, and saw Melody's blue eyes looking at him. Michael went to her side, and kneeled down.**

"**How are you feeling kid?" Michael whispered to her.**

"**Like hell." Melody said. "Getting shot hurts."**

"**I've been stabbed, and that is a lot worse." Michael said, letting out a chuckle. Melody chuckled too. It was good to laugh again. Melody smiled and looked at her stepbrother. She had a serious look on her face.**

"**Melanie shot me, Michael." Melody said.**

"**I know." Michael said. "Don't worry, I'll get her soon enough."**

"**Don't risk your life for me." Melody pleaded. **

"**I want to make sure that she won't bother us again." Michael said. Michael looked up, and saw a pot of flowers in the room.**

"**Where did these come from?" Michael asked Melody. She shrugged her shoulders, signaling that she didn't know. Michael took the card, and read it. He went red with anger as he saw it.**

_**Get well soon,**_

_**Melanie.**_

**Now it was confirmed. That bitch had to die, and die soon.**

**AN: Next time, Melanie takes a hostage. Who? Read and find out!**


	6. Captured

**AN: Something big is about to happen. Read and enjoy.**

**Chapter Six: Captured**

**Michael pulled in front of his house after leaving the hospital. Melody was doing better, and he wanted to head home, take a shower, and change his clothes. He needed to, because he smelled like a barn. He calmly walked into his house, and towards the kitchen to grab something to drink. He poured himself a glass of lemonade, and drank it in one gulp. It was then that he realized that something was wrong. He started to feel woozy, and caught himself on the kitchen counter. As his vision blurred, a figure approached.**

"**Greetings, Michael." Melanie said. "I see you found my little surprise."**

"**What...what did you do to me?" Michael said, getting weaker by the moment.**

"**See, I know all about your dragon powers, so I knew that if I were to take you hostage, I had to give you enough sedatives to render your powers useless." Melanie said with a smile. She walked over and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of you."**

**Michael couldn't fight back. Melanie towered over him as he slipped to the floor, and into a world of darkness...**

**

* * *

**

**Michael slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He was in some type of abandoned bar. The sedatives were still in full effect on him, so he was still feeling really woozy. When he tried to move his arms, he found out that he was tied to a metal pole. Michael knew that he was at Melanie's mercy.**

"**Glad to see that you are up." Melanie said. Melanie walked over to Michael and stood right before him.**

"**Why are you doing this?" Michael said weakly. Melanie grabbed Michael's chin, and brought his drooping face up to her's.**

"**Because, lover," Melanie said, "I want you to myself. Seeing as how Miley is the only obstacle in my way, I decided that she has to go."**

**Michael's eyes went wide as she knew what this meant.**

"**Also," Melanie continued, "I figured that the best place to take care of her would be here. Seeing as how you are here, I am willing to bet that she will come here to save you, right?"**

**Michael turned away.**

"**She won't will she?" Melanie taunted. "Well, let's find out."**

**Meanie reached into his pocket, and took his cell phone. She searched for Miley's number, and dialed it.**

"**Michael, where are you?" Miley asked concerned.**

"**Michael's a little tied up at the moment, but I am speaking for him." Melanie said. **

"**What did you do to him!?" Miley yelled.**

"**Nothing a lot of sedatives couldn't handle. Couldn't risk having him turning into a dragon and eating me, could I?" Melanie said. "Tell you what, Miley, or should I say Hannah? I will make Michael tell me that he loves me."**

"**How do you plan on pulling that off?" Miley asked in a huff. Melanie pulled out a knife, and looked at Michael, who was staring directly at that knife.**

"**I have my ways." Melanie said. "Let have a little bet, if you can get here before Michael reaches his limit, I'll let him leave." **

"**Where are you?" Miley asked. **

"**At the old abandoned bar." Melanie said. "Take your time getting here. Michael and I will be having fun until you do." Melanie slammed the cell phone shut, and looked towards her captive.**

"**Let's have some fun, shall we?" Melanie said, walking towards Michael with the knife. Michael could only endure the torture that he was about to go through, and hope that Miley would come.**

**AN: Will Miley arrive in time? R&R to find out!!! **


	7. Forged By Fire

**AN: Drugged and captured, Michael is at the mercy of his crazy ex-girlfriend, Melanie. Miley must race to save him, but will she?**

**Chapter Seven: Forged By Fire**

**Miley stopped in front of the place that Melanie mentioned. She calmly got out of her car and took a deep breath. She waked to the door, and calmly and cautiously opened the door. She stepped in and looked around. The old bar was riddled with dust and cobwebs from lack of use. The walls were worn and tattered. As she looked around, she saw him.**

"**Michael." She whispered. She ran over to him, and brushed his long blonde hair out of his face, and she saw him blink lightly and smile at her. **

"**Hey, thought that you weren't going to come." Michael said. Miley calmly smiled and looked around. She saw that he was still tied to a post, and that he was still under the affects of some drug that Melanie gave him.**

"**Michael, are you hurt?" Miley calmly asked. **

"**She didn't hurt me too bad." Michael said. Once Miley placed her hand on his chest, Michael visibly winced. Concerned, Miley lifted up his shirt, and saw that there were many deep cuts on his chest, and they were bleeding badly.**

"**She is going to pay for this." Miley said.**

"**I don't think so." Melanie said appearing from the darkness. She wasn't wielding the knife anymore. This time she was wielding the gun. Miley stood to face Melody, standing in front of the wounded Michael was still strapped to the pole. Melanie raised the gun, and pointed it at Miley.**

"**Now that I got you right where I want you, now it's time for us ladies to talk." Melanie said calmly. "Over here, now!" Miley obediently walked over to Melanie, and Melanie calmly pushed Miley out the back with the gun pressed to the back of her head. **

"**Oh wait. I forgot one very important thing. Sorry for my carelessness." Melanie said. Melanie lit a match, and threw it in the empty abandoned bar. Miley watched in horror as it went up in flames.**

"**Michael!" Miley screamed. She tried to get to the building, but Melanie cut her off.**

"**You aren't saving anyone, bitch." Melanie said. **

"**Melanie, please, he's going to die if someone doesn't help him!" Miley cried, eyes not leaving the burning building.**

"**Let him die." Melanie said coldly.**

"**Don't you care that he might die?" Miley asked.**

"**No. I don't care about him anymore." Melanie said. "He seems to only have feelings for you now. God knows why."**

"**Melanie, please, I really love him, let me help him!" Miley pleaded.**

"**No."Melanie said sternly. "Now I have to kill you." Melanie raised the gun directly into Miley's face. Miley wanted to be scared, but to her shock, she wasn't. Miley was only concern was for Michael. In a blur, Miley tackled Melanie to the ground, and Melanie was knocked out by a well placed rock against the back of her head. Miley looked down, and ran into the burning building.**

**

* * *

**

**As soon as Miley entered the building, it was engulfed in flames. She carefully made her way to the main room, carefully dodging falling planks and flames licking against her face. She saw Michael still tied against the post, head pointing down. Miley ran over to him, and began to untie him.**

"**Don't worry, everything's going to be all right." Miley said sweetly as she finished untiing him. When she walked around to the front, he calmly fell to her. She slung one arm over her shoulder, and began to slowly walk out the back way. When they reached the clearing out back, Miley calmly laid him down, and looked around.**

"**Michael? We're out of the fire. Michael?" Miley said, calmly shaking him. She pressed her head against his chest, and realized that he wasn't breathing. Before she could do anything, she felt a gun being pressed against her head.**

"**Move." Melanie hissed. Miley did as she was told, and was walked a few inches from where Michael was laying.**

"**On your knees." Melanie hissed. Miley was knocked to her knees, and she felt the cold, hard barrel being pressed against her skull.**

"**Now, to finish what I have started." Melanie said coldly. Michael calmly opened his eyes, and saw what was happening. He dragged himself to his feat, and charged Melanie. She looked up, and saw him coming after her. She raised the gun so that it was pointing at him. As she knocked her to the ground, the gun fired, hitting him. Michael placed his hand over the wound, and saw the blood squirting from him. He fell backwards, landing on his back. Miley rushed over to him, tears in her eyes.**

"**Michael. Michael, please don't leave me...." Miley said, tears flowing.**

"**Miley...." Michael said gently. "I....always loved you." Michael reached out to touch her face. He gave her a smile, and calmly closed his eyes. Miley pressed him against her. He was dead.**

**Or was he?**

**AN: Read the next and last chapter! **


	8. Where The Angel’s Succeed

**AN: The final chapter. Read and enjoy the fluffiness. **

**Chapter Eight: Where The Angel's Succeed**

**Melody sat up in her hospital bed as they rolled a young man about Michael's age into the hospital bed right next to her. The many doctor's that were attending to the boy blocked her view of his face, so she could not see who it was. As soon as they moved out of the way, someone moved a sheet around his bed. When one doctor moved out of the sheeted hospital bed, Melody grilled him.**

"**Excuse me, who is that?" Melody asked.**

"**Kid about a your age. Cuts on his chest, smoke inhalation, and massive amounts of drugs in his system." The doctor said. "God knows how he is alive. He's going to be fine though."**

**As soon as all the doctor's left and things quieted down, Melody decided to see who it was. AS she drew back the sheet, to her horror, she saw that all too familiar face of his.**

"**Michael." Melody whispered. He was calmly breathing, chest slowly moving up and down, face was black from soot. His hair was dirty and singed. Melody knew that Melanie was behind this. Michael somehow took all of that damage, and was still breathing. Chances are, he did it because of Miley and his friends and family.**

"**Man, nothing can take you out, can it?" Melody said with a chuckle, playfully ruffling his hair. Michael slowly opened his eyes, and slowly smiled at her.**

"**Hey, how are you feeling?" Michael said weakly.**

"**Better, noe that you are here to keep me company." Melody said. "What happened?"**

"**Melody drugged me, kidnapped me, and brought me to an old bar, and tied me up." Michael said. "Also, she lit the place on fire while** **I was tied up. Miley saved me."**

"**Wow, very ironic, huh?" Melody asked.**

"**Yeah, I owe her one." Michael said.**

"**You really do love her, don't you?" Melody asked.**

"**Yeah, I do." Michael whispered.**

"**Well, get some rest, we are going to be here for a while." Melody said. Michael smiled and closed his eyes. Visions of Miley soon flooded his head.**

**

* * *

**

**Miley calmly walked into the hospital room, and saw that both Michael and Melody were sound asleep. She pulled a chair over to Michael's bed, and sat in the chair. She leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips, and rested her head on his shoulder.**

"**I love you." Miley whispered. His hand calmly rustled her brown hair.**

"**I love you too." He whispered back.**

**THE END**


End file.
